Sorters, such as for sorting mail and/or parcels or the like, normally include a sorter system for transporting items at a constant speed to a discharge position, and in accordance with a code or the like on the individual items, the items are received and discharged from the sorter at a given discharge position. Items are often inducted to the sorter from a number of inductions which receive an item in one end and they serve to accelerate the item and deliver the item at an empty space on the sorter. An induction accelerates an item up to a velocity with a directional component parallel with the sorter velocity, which equals or at least approximately equals the sorter velocity. The inductions are often manually loaded with items, i.e. a person picks up individual items from a feeding conveyor, either from a bulk or singulated, and places them on an induction, or on a weighing unit adjacent to an induction. In sorter systems without automated inductions for handling the induction to the sorter, persons perform the rather unpleasant task of manually inducting items to the sorter.
However, with manual handling, it is not immediately possible to increase the speed of the sorter in order to increase capacity, i.e. increase the number of items handled per time. Manual handling requires more persons participating in the handling process. Adapting the sorter system for involving more persons in manual handling for speeding up requires allocation of extra space, e.g. in the form of a longer feeding conveyor, and an increased number of inductions which all occupy a significant amount of space.